Last Call
by ewan's girl
Summary: Siri has to rescue Obi Wan and Garen after they snuck out for some late night fun...pre Phantom Menace, Obi is 25


Title: Last call  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Summary: Siri has to rescue Obi Wan and Garen in the middle of the night after they sneak out for some late night fun. Pre Phantom Menance, Obi is 25.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (and I mean that literally), Obi Wan belongs to George Lucas (in case you didn't know), Siri and Garen belong to the amazing Jude Watson.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I had this idea come to me when I was thinking back to all the times that I had to come to the rescue of drunk friends, so this story is dedicated to all of them (and you know who you are). I also wanted to do something a little more light hearted, because 'Strength over fear' is getting really dark, and I needed some balance. Please read and review! Also, I only have word pad on my computer and there is no spell check so bare with that.  
  
*****  
  
Siri skillfully landed the sleek black speeder that she had "borrowed" from the Temple's hanger in one of the full landing platforms in the lower levels of Courascant. The twenty three year old Jedi padawan was on a rescue mission, and she held a look of determination on her face, or a look of annoyance depending on how well you knew her. She sighed to herself and jumped out of the vehicle and glanced at her reflection on the side of the speeder. She was dressed in a low cut, long sleeved black shirt that almost hung off her shoulders and a pair of black pants. She had been dressed in this ensamble because she was hoping to spend a relaxing evening at home since her master was away on Council business, but unfortunatly she recieved a call from a friend who needed rescuing.  
  
She tore her gaze from her reflection, tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and headed for the busy entertainment district, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. As she headed in the direction of the numerous neon lights she noticed how crowded the area was, it was filled with young beings of all kinds of races laughing, and enjoying life and being young. Many she noted were about her age, she thought for a fleeting moment if she wasn't a Jedi if she'd be among them, she quickly shook off the thought and continued her trek.  
  
Siri walked around the crowded streets, squeezing through groups of people, until she found the place she was looking for. She looked up at the sign above the door and read the alien language that named the club "The Outlander." It was the newest sports bar in the city, and Siri knew it was the right place because her friend Garen Muln had been talking about it for the past week. She strode purposely through the door, and was almost knocked down by a Roderian who began to vomit all over the sidewalk. Siri made a face of disgust and shook her head. "They owe me." She whispered to herself and walked inside.  
  
She stood just inside the entrance with her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene. She noticed several stares directed in her direction and she suddenly became well aware of just how low cut her shirt was, she adjusted and continued to look for her friends. She walked down the couple of steps and pushed her way through the crowd. She called upon the Force to guide her in her search and she finally found who she was looking for sitting in a booth in the back of the room, laughing and talking extremely loud.  
  
Siri rolled her eyes as she watched Garen Muln and Obi Wan Kenobi down several shots of a blue liquid, with a group of people cheering them on. Obi Wan finished first and raised his hands in the air while people cheered for him. Siri raised an eyebrow as she noticed he was having a hard time keeping his balance even though he was sitting down. She then felt her blood boil as a woman dressed in a red vynal unisuit that left little to the imagination jumped onto his lap, Siri quickly shook off the feeling, wondering where it came from.  
  
Obi Wan looked up and noticed Siri, he dumped the woman off his lap and stumbled to his feet. Siri rushed to him, catching him before he fell. "Siri, you came!" He stated excitedly, slurring his speech. "See Garen, I tolds you she would come, he didn't believe me." Obi Wan stated, and Siri could smell the stench of alcohol radiating off his breath.  
  
Siri helped Obi Wan back to the booth and noticed the woman that had occupied his lap earlier was giving her a hard look. Siri ignored her and instead stared at Garen in disbelief as he put his arms around two scantely clad women.  
  
"Siri!" He lifted his glass towards the blonde Jedi. "Good you're here, Obi Wan kept wanting to call you, now he can shut up cause you're already here." He put his glass down on the table, spilling half the contents.  
  
Siri stood in front of the table, her hands on her hips, staring at her boys. "Yes I know, he did call me, that's why I am here." She then watched as the girls continued to rub themselves against Garen and giggle at everything he was saying, and she knew he was loving every minute of it. She then glanced at Obi Wan who looked like he was about to pass out. "Ok boys, time to go." Siri stated.  
  
Garen and the girls started to protest, but Siri was already too agitated to care. She walked up to the girls and waved her hand in front of their eyes. She glanced around the room. "You will go to that lonely man at the bar." She pointed to a skinny man sitting at the end of the bar.  
  
"Oh Dai, look at him." The raven haired woman rose to her feet, taking the red head with her.  
  
Garen looked at the women with a look of pure disapointment on his face. "Hey, wait. . ." He called after them. "I haven't shown you my light saber!" He said loudly, causing Obi Wan to burst out with laughter. Garen then looked up at Siri. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Garen, you are drunk and you are Jedi, I don't think the Council will appreciate your behavior here." Siri explained. "Now get up, it's time to go."  
  
She pulled Garen up out of the booth and he stumbled, crashing into a large alien creature, spilling his drink. Siri put her hands over her mouth as she watched the now angry alien turn around and grab Garen by his tunic. She ran to his aid, hoping to avoid a fight. Garen looked down at the large hand that had a hold of him with indifference, he then looked up at the alien, not sure if the creature had two heads or if his vision was just bluring.  
  
"What's your problem punk?" The large alien asked in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
"Hey, you don't want to mess with me." Garen warned him. "I am a Jedi, and I'm pretty bad ass!"  
  
Siri pulled Garen out of the creature's grasp. "Please excuse my friend, he's had a few too many drinks, and he's stupid." She looked back at Garen and made a face that showed she wasn't pleased. "Please let me appologize for him, and offer to buy you another drink."  
  
The huge alien suddenly smiled at Siri, running very plump fingers through her hair. "Are you his body guard?" He smiled at the female Jedi. "Because if your services are for sale, I'd be very interested."  
  
Siri's body tensed under the touch. "Do not touch me." She commanded, and the alien laughed, running his finger down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly a glass pitcher flew past the huge alien, almost hitting him in the head. Siri watched the glass shatter against the wall, and turned to see Obi Wan stumbling towards them, with an angry look on his face. "You heard her." He exclaimed as well as he could.  
  
Siri closed her eyes, fearing what would come next, and just as she expected the huge alien lunged at Obi Wan, tackling him to the ground. Siri and Garen tried to grab the huge creature off of their friend, but weren't quick enough to stop the alien before decking Obi Wan in the face. The monstrious alien came at the trio again and Siri Forced pushed him across the room, she then with the help of Garen picked Obi Wan off the ground and stumbled towards the door.  
  
The three friends raced back to the speeder, Garen and Siri more or less dragging Obi Wan with them, they placed him in the front seat and Garen climbed in back while Siri jumped into the pilots seat. They sped off quickly just as the large alien and his group raced onto the landing pad. Siri fought back her frustration as Garen roared with laughter, she turned the speeder to a sharp right, causing the drunk Jedi to fly across the back seat.  
  
"Don't do that again." Garen moaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
"What has gotten into you guys?" Siri asked, looking at the two of them. "What if the Council finds out about this?"  
  
"We'll just ask them to go next time." Garen laughed, and Obi Wan joined him.  
  
Siri looked over at Obi Wan and noticed he was developing a black eye from where the alien had hit him. "Look at yourself Obi, you're getting a black eye." She told him and he stopped laughing, and touched his face gingerly.  
  
"You do!" Garen pointed at Obi Wan's face, laughing. Obi Wan found himself unable to stop laughing with him.  
  
Siri tightened her grip on the wheel, gritting her teeth. "I'm glad you two think this is funny, but I hope you know Obi Wan that Qui Gon is going to kill you." She looked at Obi Wan who suddenly stopped laughing. "I mean he's going to kill you dead."  
  
"I'm going to be sick." He softly moaned.  
  
Siri quickly looked at him. "Oh no, you cannot vomit in the speeder." She told him and Garen began laughing again. "Garen, knock it off! I'm telling you if I get in trouble for you guys I will kill you myself Garen." She snapped, keeping an eye on Obi Wan who was slowly closing his eyes. "How much did he have to drink?" She asked.  
  
Garen looked at Obi Wan and giggled. "Oh man, he is so drunk."  
  
"Really Garen, I hadn't noticed." Siri shot back. "How much did he drink?"  
  
"I don't know, more than me." Garen laughed. "He drank like a pro" Garen asked.  
  
"Great Garen just great." Siri was frustrated, she piloted the speeder into the hanger of the Temple. "Help me get him to my quarters."  
  
"Oooh, your quarters?" Garen asked in a sing song voice.  
  
"Garen, not now." She groaned. "And be quiet, unless you want the whole Temple knowing about your little escapade."  
  
"They will anyways, look at his face." Garen stated, then began to laugh again. Siri reached back and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
The two of them grabbed Obi Wan out of the speeder, putting his arms around their shoulders and carefully heading to Siri's quarters that she shared with her master. They helped Obi Wan to the living room couch and he immediatly laid down. Garen sat down next to him, patting him on his head.  
  
"Good times man, good times." He stated with a laugh, Obi Wan returned the laugh then began to groan. "Woa Obi. . ." Garen exclaimed, moving away.  
  
"Garen get him to the freshner!" Siri commanded.  
  
Garen helped Obi Wan to the freshner, and Siri pretended to not hear the sounds coming from behind the door as she gathered an ice pack for Obi Wan's eye. The two boys returned from the freshner, and both fell to the couch.  
  
"That was sick man." Garen stated, still laughing. "That almost sobered me up. Have fun cleaning that up Tachi."  
  
Siri pretended to laugh with him, handing him a mop, Garen stared up at her and his smile quickly faded. "Since you've sobered up." She stated with a wicked smile of her own.  
  
Garen rose to his feet with a huff and grabbed the mop from her hands. "I said almost."  
  
Siri watched him go to the freshner, then she sat down next to Obi Wan who was lying on his back on the couch. She moved his head so that it was now resting on her lap and placed the ice pack over his now very swollen eye. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked, matted spikes, and untangled his long padawan braid that had wraped around his neck. She chuckled to herself about the situation and listened to Garen mumble and groan about cleaning up. "Remind me again why I do things for you guys?" Siri called out to him.  
  
"Because you love us." Garen shouted back.  
  
"Oh, that's right." She looked down at Obi Wan. "Because I love you guys."  
  
Obi Wan's eyelids flickered. "I love you too Siri." He slurred.  
  
Siri smiled at him. "I know."  
  
Garen came out of the freshner. "I hope your happy Tachi." He stated in a huff. "I'm going home now; I'm so glad Obi Wan insisted on calling you, you're so fun to have around when your drunk." He sarcastically commented.  
  
Siri blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and walked out the door. Siri shook her head and looked down at Obi Wan, who was staring up at her. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He softly stated, moving some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
She smiled. "And you're so drunk."  
  
Obi Wan rose to a sitting posistion, holding her hands. "No Siri, you are, you're so beautiful. . .and kind, and beautiful." He rambled on, sluring his words together.  
  
Siri chuckled. "You're so cute, especially when drunk." She leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
  
Obi Wan grabbed the back of her head, surprising her, kissing her deeply and messily. Siri broke free of the kiss and stared at him. "Whatcha doing there?" She asked.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I can't help it Siri, you do this to me." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I don't know what's going on with me, but you're just so beautiful."  
  
Siri cupped his face. "That is the sweetest thing Obi, but you are drunk, so you don't know what you are saying right now."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No Siri, I love you." He stated as surely as he could, but it came out in a slur.  
  
Siri stared at him in his blue/grey eyes, he leaned in and kissed her again, this time with intensity. Siri gave up and kissed him back, and just as she was starting to get into it she realized he had stopped kissing her, she looked at him and saw that he had passed out. She looked at him and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh this is such a classic Obi Wan and Siri moment." She chuckled at the situation, and lowered him to the couch, taking off his boots. She walked to her room and returned with a blanket and drapped it over him. She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You are the bane of my existance sometimes Kenobi." She whisphered. "You can tell me if you still love me in the morning."  
  
Siri stole one more glance and headed for her room.  
  
*******  
  
Obi Wan felt like his head was going to explode, he opened his eyes and imediatly regretted it when the light seemed to burn a hole through his head. He moaned and rolled back over, covering his face with the blanket.  
  
"Morning sunshine." A feminine voice rang through his ears, causing him more pain. He moaned again and peeked out from under the blanket and saw Siri Tachi leaning over him.  
  
"Siri?" He groaned. "What, where am I?" He asked, confused.  
  
"You don't remember last night?" She asked.  
  
"I remember drinking a callipso chaser." He admitted.  
  
Siri smiled. "Among other things." She ran a hand through his hair, fixing his spikes. "Here, drink this." She handed him a cup filled with a steaming liquid.  
  
"Thank you." He groaned and took a sip, they sat in silence for a moment then he looked up at her. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
Siri avoided his gaze. "Well do you remeber last night at all?" She asked and he shook his head. "Well then what do you think?"  
  
Obi Wan leaned back on the couch, groaning. "Remind me never to drink again." He stated.  
  
Siri scoffed. "I will, but I get the feeling you won't listen to me." The two friends laughed, causing Obi Wan to grab his head in pain. "You better get going, Qui Gon is probably looking for you."  
  
"Oh gods, he's going to kill me." Obi Wan groaned and rose to his feet. Siri smiled, surpressing a chuckle. Obi Wan headed for the freshner, then turned back towards her. "You know, when I drink you can't believe a word I say." He explained, trying to smooth anything over. "I don't know what I'm saying."  
  
Siri nodded. "I know."  
  
Obi Wan offered her a smile. "I love you Siri, have I told you that lately?"  
  
"Yes, actually you have." She smiled back at him.  
  
Obi Wan groaned again and walked into the freshner, Siri shook her head and began to fold the blanket he had been using when she heard him calling her. "Siri, what happened to my face?"  
  
*The End: Ok, it was mushy and silly and really pointless, but I had fun writing it and that is what matters. Please review! 


End file.
